Something Blue
by emospritelet
Summary: The morning after the wedding night. Mr and Mrs Gold spend some quality time in bed before heading to Granny's to breakfast, where the diners seem to be taking an unhealthy interest in their love life.


**A/N: well, after the lovely reaction to my last one-shot, I just had to… **

**The morning after the wedding night, in which the Golds indulge in one another, and everyone at Granny's seems fascinated by their love life.**

**A big thank you to Emilie Brown for the lovely cover art for both my Rumbelle wedding one-shots.**

**I'm happy to accept prompts for future one-shots, by the way :)**

* * *

It took Belle a moment to realise why she was so hot. She blinked sleepily, then her mouth widened in a grin as she felt the press of a warm body against her back and the weight of an arm slung around her waist. She felt Rumple stretch a little, his breath a sharp inhalation followed by a cool breeze against her neck as he exhaled. His hand splayed across her belly, softly stroking, and she wiggled a little, trying to get as close to him as possible. She shivered as she felt his lips on her shoulder, kissing steadily along to the back of her neck, causing her to gasp and shudder as he sank his teeth gently into her. Her breath quickened as his mouth travelled up her neck to her ear, lips tugging at the lobe.

"Good morning," he murmured, his voice a low rumble in his throat, causing her to feel a tug of desire in her abdomen. She felt the scrape of his stubble against her cheek as she turned her head to kiss him, the kiss somewhat messy due to the awkward angle.

"Good morning," she returned, reaching up to slide her fingers through his hair as he bent his head to her shoulder once more, nipping gently with his teeth. She wiggled again, feeling him harden against her, and grinned to herself.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, and felt him smile against her skin.

"No. I was excessively distracted."

"Hmm." She placed her hand behind her, on his hip, pulling him closer. "As I recall, that was entirely your own fault."

"Yours," he disagreed. "Too tempting."

"Rumple, you woke me up _four times_."

She felt him shrug. "Can I help that? My wife is too delicious to leave alone."

"Well, perhaps you should have married someone less appealing," she teased, and he straightened up, looking down at her with a wry expression.

"Yes, perhaps I should have married Leroy," he said dryly, and she giggled.

"I think you two would make the cutest couple…" she began, and squealed as his fingers dug into her ribs, tickling her. She tried to twist away from him, but he held her close, making her giggle until she was breathless. Eventually he calmed, and began kissing her again, trailing his tongue across her shoulders. Belle caught her breath as he licked the sensitive spot he had discovered on her right shoulder, and she made a tiny noise of appreciation, leaning into him, willing him to do more, for them to indulge in one another again. He slid his hand up to her breast, cupping it gently as his kisses became more intense, his lips pulling at her skin, and she let out a small moan as he plucked at her nipple.

"Again?" he whispered, his breath in her ear making her shiver, and she nodded furiously, feeling him smile against her as he nipped at the lobe with his teeth. The sensation shot down through her body to her core, and she writhed against him, wanting him. He slid his hand down her body and between her thighs, his fingers probing, finding her slick wetness and spreading it.

"Open up for me, sweetheart," he purred, pressing at her thigh, and she lifted her leg obediently, letting him pull it up and drape it back over his hip so that he could reach every bit of her. She gasped, pushing her head back and allowing him to bite down into the pale skin of her throat as his long fingers stroked her.

"That's so good!" she breathed, shivers running up and down her body as she breathed in his scent, cologne and spice, the faint smell of cloves and black pepper and musk that was just _him_. She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her, the knuckle of his thumb rubbing against her clit in slow, deliberate circles until she felt the pleasure building in her once more. She reached up to where he was ravaging her throat, pushing her fingers through his hair, tugging on it, scratching his scalp with her nails as she stiffened and gasped and shook. His finger probed deeper, thumb flicking outwards and pinching her clit between its calloused pad and his forefinger, and she arched her back with a breathless moan as white light burst behind her eyes, her entire body shaking. She felt him grin against her ear as he stroked her down from her high, and gently withdrew from her. His hand disappeared from between her legs, and she suppressed a shiver of delight as she heard him sucking her juices from his fingers.

"Enough, little wife?" he murmured, and she shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Need you," she gasped muzzily, rubbing her rear end against the hard length of him. "Need you inside me."

"Insatiable," he whispered, with a dark chuckle. "I've created a monster. How exquisite."

"Just shut up and get on with it, Rumple," she snapped, and she wriggled free of his grip, turning around and pushing him onto his back, enjoying the wide-eyed look of surprise on his face as she straddled him. Once there, she was a little unsure what to do, but she supposed the mechanics were the same, so she reached down between them to guide him in. He threw his head back with a groan as she sat back, bracing herself with a hand on his taut belly, and her own eyes widened as she took him deep within her.

"It's all a question of angles, isn't it?" she said thoughtfully, almost to herself. "Angles and leverage. I imagine there are all sorts of ways to do it."

"I'll buy you a book, sweetheart," he said, through gritted teeth. "Please, you're killing me, here!"

"Oh!" She blushed, and began to move, rocking her pelvis back and forth and enjoying the look on his face as she felt him sliding in and out of her. He reached up to cup her breasts, so she leant forward a little to allow him better access, her breath quickening as he squeezed her nipples between fingers and thumbs. That changed the angle too, she found, and idly wondered what it would feel like if she turned herself around completely. She wasn't sure how she'd feel about not being able to see him, though. She was enjoying his expression, how he looked almost in pain at times, his face a little screwed up, his hands tightening on her breasts or her hips. She ran her own hands up his chest, her thumbs circling his nipples and then tweaking them, hard, and he cried out, fixing her with eyes grown dark with desire and making her shiver. He pushed himself up on his hands, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her close so that she could wrap her legs around his back. Belle gasped at the change of sensation in this new position.

"Gods, Belle, you're beautiful!" he growled, rocking them back and forth, his forehead pressed to hers. She looked up, caught his eye and was held there, unable to look away, the dark pupils expanded until his eyes were almost black. Her breath hitched in her throat as she clung to him.

"It feels so _good_ inside you!_" _he breathed, pressing a hot kiss to her cheek."I've waited so long for this, sweetheart. So long I've wanted to strip you naked and taste you. Slide my tongue right up inside you."

"Yes!" she gasped, the low burr of his voice doing incredible things to her. She wanted to tell him what she was feeling too, to tell him how much she had wanted him back in the Dark Castle, when her innocent mind had been unable to form pictures for the thoughts she had been having. The way he was moving against her, and the sound of his voice, was making it difficult for her to construct sentences, however, so she settled for kissing him.

His mouth met hers and he kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing into her mouth and stroking against hers, making her moan with want, his hands in her hair, pushing her dark curls out of her face. She could smell the faint, sweet musk of her own scent on his fingers, and this excited her, just as tasting herself on his tongue did. The proximity of their bodies had increased the friction between them, and she could feel the pleasure rising within her again.

She gasped as he kissed down her neck to the hollow at the base of her pale throat, and her fingernails dug into his spine, raking furrows in his skin as they continued to move against one another. He growled, then, a raw and feral noise that made desire coil in her belly, and flipped her onto her back, gazing down at her with his hair all awry and his breathing laboured. There was a moment of stillness, when he gave her that look she adored, that look that told her she was his whole world, that told her he thought himself wholly unworthy of her but would fight to the death for her. Biting her lip, she cupped his cheek with a gentle hand, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I love you," she whispered, and he looked almost tearful.

"Oh, Belle, I love you so much!" he said desperately. "So much, my love."

"Then take me," she said gently, and he groaned as he sank into her again, her legs up around his waist, knees gripping his ribs. She wanted him closer, lifting her legs further, and he slipped a shoulder behind her knee, pulling her leg up so that her foot was behind his neck. Belle's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in an 'o' of astonishment. Angles, indeed! She moved her other leg, encouraging him to repeat the process, and cried out at the depth of his thrusts. He was kneeling up on the bed, his hands beneath her rear, her back arched as he pounded into her, and Belle lost her train of thought completely, thinking only how hard and thick he was, how deep, how good he felt filling her up like that. Her eyelids fluttered open momentarily as his thumb grazed her most sensitive place, and she came apart, crying out his name as her hips bucked, hearing him shout hers as he followed her over the edge. She could feel him pulsing inside her, a rush of heat deep within her. The weight of his sweat-slicked body falling onto hers. Silence, except for the sound of them trying to catch their breath. _Wonderful._

Belle moved her hands drowsily over his shoulders and into his damp hair, matted with sweat and with their exertions.

"That was…" she murmured. "That was…"

"Aye," was all he said, and even that seemed like an effort. They lay in silence for a moment, trying to calm themselves.

"You're heavy," she said eventually, pushing at his shoulder, and he rolled off her with a sigh, tugging her close against him. Belle slid her hand across his chest, walking her fingers over the flat of his belly and up to his nipple, which she pressed curiously, just to see if it would harden again. She smiled delightedly when it did.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked weakly, and she chuckled.

"No, you're far too much fun for me to want to do that," she said mischievously. "I'm hungry, anyway. Can we go and get breakfast? I want pancakes."

"You may have whatever you desire, my darling," he said tiredly, and she pushed herself up, grinning down at him.

"Well, until I can have_ that_, I'll settle for pancakes," she said lightly, and giggled as he groaned and put an arm over his eyes.

* * *

It turned out to be quite possible to have a shower without being molested, if they took it in turns, and Belle took her time in getting ready, while Rumple made tea in the kitchen downstairs. She pulled her hair back from her face so that it fell down past her shoulders in loose curls, and slipped on a flared, dark blue dress and high heels with a tiny cream cardigan for warmth. There were bite marks on her neck, she noted ruefully, and while she was secretly pleased at this evidence of his passion, she decided to tie a scarf around her neck to go to Granny's. The look on his face when she entered the kitchen made her smile, and she kissed him before sliding onto one of the chairs at the table and burrowing in her bag. She pulled a face as she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" he asked, placing a cup of tea down next to her and taking his own seat.

"Ruby," she said ruefully. "She's not pleased that I ran off and got married without telling her."

"Well, in our defence, only two other people knew, besides us," he said, taking a sip of his tea, and Belle snorted.

"Yeah, but I'm still in for it. Won't stop me going to Granny's for pancakes, though!"

She grinned at him, taking his hand, and he returned her smile.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, and swatted him as he quirked his eyebrows at her. "_Apart_ from that! Are you going to open the shop?"

"Certainly not," he said briskly. "It's our honeymoon, sweetheart." He looked suddenly hesitant. "I thought – would you like to go to the cabin, spend a few days there on our own? I know you haven't been there before."

Belle beamed at him. "No interruptions? No life-or-death decisions? No TV? Just us, and books, and the forest?"

"I'll even cast a cloaking spell, if you like," he confirmed, and she clapped her hands delightedly.

"Oh! That would be _perfect_!"

"Then we shall obtain some supplies, and head up there this afternoon," he said, grinning at her enthusiasm.

* * *

Emma pushed her way past Tom Clark into Granny's diner, pulling off her gloves as she did so, and nodded to Leroy, who was shovelling bacon and eggs into his mouth.

"Kinda late, aren't you?" she asked, amused, and he grunted.

"Blame Hook," he said moodily. "He's the one that decided wetting the baby's head meant staying up until three."

"Hey, mate, if you can't take the pace, don't come crying to me," said Hook cheerfully, looking suspiciously bright-eyed for someone who had been drinking rum until the small hours of the morning. He winked at Emma, raising his coffee cup to her, and she rolled her eyes, sliding onto the stool next to Leroy's.

"Coffee, please, Ruby," she said, as the leggy waitress approached. "And give me a bear claw, too."

"And how is the young Prince?" asked Hook, turning to face her. Emma sighed.

"He's pretty good," she said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Woke up around two and screamed the place down, then again at four-thirty, but other than that, no problem." She rubbed her eyes. "I really need to find a place for me and Henry. It's getting way too crowded over at Castle Charming."

"Well, you know, if you ever need a place to crash…" Hook began, wiggling his eyebrows, and she cut him off with a level look.

"Don't even go there," she said flatly, and he grinned at her.

"Then how about a drink? Tonight?" He nudged her elbow. "Come on, Swan, you know you want to."

She smiled, in spite of herself. "Okay, a drink it is."

Ruby suddenly tugged her phone from her pocket, and squeaked. "Oh! Belle texted me! She's very, very sorry for not telling anyone they were getting married!" She held up the phone like a trophy, her grin triumphant.

"Kinda early to be up for newlyweds, isn't it?" muttered Leroy.

"Maybe she hasn't been to sleep," offered Hook, with a salacious grin, and Emma shoved him.

"_Would _you quit that? You freaked everyone out enough last night!"

"I'm just saying!" he objected. "They've been apart all that time, some of which was the fault of yours truly." He held up both hands, palms outwards in a gesture of supplication at the glares from Ruby and Leroy. "For which I wholeheartedly apologised. Now they're back together. Why waste time sleeping?"

"You have too many thoughts on this subject," remarked Ruby, with a grin. "Anyone would think you were jealous."

"Of Gold or Belle?" asked Leroy snidely, and the two women burst out laughing as Hook spluttered.

"If she's up and texting, maybe the bedroom isn't their thing," suggested Emma. Ruby and Hook shot her disbelieving looks, and she shrugged.

"Maybe the Dark One doesn't do that kinda thing," offered Leroy, and Hook snorted.

"Oh, so I suppose Baelfire was hatched from an egg?" he said sarcastically, and Leroy grunted.

"Easier for me to think about than Belle…" He looked suddenly queasy. "Can we change the subject?"

"I second that motion," said Emma fervently, smiling at Ruby as her coffee and bear claw were pushed across the counter to her.

"My guess is, he tied her to the bed and had his evil way with her all night," announced Hook, and Emma and Leroy shuddered.

"Would be pretty hard to send a text if he did," said Ruby airily. "Perhaps he's the traditional type. At least at first. Flowers, candles, the missionary position, and then everything gets a bit wild." She grinned evilly, and Emma let her head fall onto her folded arms with a groan.

"Well, here are the newlyweds," remarked Hook, as he gestured outside Granny's. Emma, Leroy and Ruby all looked around, to see Gold's Cadillac pull up outside. They watched avidly as Gold got out and opened Belle's door for her, helping her up and pulling her into a kiss. The kiss went on for some time.

"_Damn!"_ said Emma, with a whistle. "Guess that answers that question."

Ruby was peering through the window.

"No rope burns on her wrists," she commented. "Oh! But she's wearing a scarf. Bite marks, I bet you. Ten bucks says she has at least one hickey. Another five bucks says it's three."

"You're on," said Hook, amused. "What'll you bet me that Gold doesn't have any scratches on his back?"

Ruby wrinkled her nose. "I'm willing to bet you a twenty he has a whole pile of 'em!"

Hook shook his head. "I'm not buying it. Him, yes. Not Belle – I can't see her doing that sort of thing."

"Well, you know what they say about the quiet ones," acknowledged Emma, sipping her coffee.

Ruby grinned wickedly. "Okay. Hope you're feeling rich today, Hook. I'm gonna ask her when she comes in."

"Ruby!" protested Emma. "You can't just _ask _someone about their wedding night!"

"Really?" said the waitress, innocently. "Watch me."

The door to the diner opening made them all swivel around on their stools, so only Ruby saw the Golds enter, Belle beaming happily and Gold's hand on the small of her back. The couple made their way to a booth, and Belle caught Ruby's eye and smiled.

"Okay, I'm going in," Ruby announced, tossing her dark hair and picking up her pad and a pen.

The other three tried to look as though they weren't watching as Ruby bounced up to the Golds to take their order.

"Congratulations, you sneaky lovebirds," she said, with a grin. "Whatever you guys want, it's on the house."

"Why, thank you Miss Lucas," said Gold, surprised. "I'll have bacon and eggs, and Belle wants pancakes. With tea, if you please."

"Sure." Ruby wrote down the order, winking at Belle. "By the way," she added, turning back to Gold. "Granny has the rent all ready for you. She's next door."

"Well, I wasn't about to mix business with pleasure..." he began, but Belle put her hand over his.

"It's okay," she said gently, suddenly aware that Ruby wished to speak to her in a relatively private setting. He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles, and walked from the diner, a dozen pairs of eyes watching him as he went.

Ruby turned back to Belle, hands on hips, a wicked smile on her face.

"You owe me big time, girl!"

"I'm sorry!" sighed Belle. "We just wanted it to be about us, and it was wonderful. How can I make it up to you?"

Ruby grinned. "Simple. You can answer my questions. How many times?"

Belle blushed like a sunset. "Ruby, I…"

"Oh, come on!" begged her friend. "More or less than five times?"

Belle looked thoughtful. "Does this morning count?"

"Yes."

"Then more."

Ruby squealed with excitement, making Belle blush even harder.

"Describe it in one word," she asked, and Belle grinned, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Incredible."

"Did he bite you?"

"Yes." Belle looked embarrassed, fingering the scarf. "Three times, actually."

Ruby shot Hook a triumphant look as she mentally started to add up what he owed her.

"Did you bite _him_?" she asked, and it was Belle's turn to grin, looking suddenly mischievous.

"No, not to leave a mark, anyway, but I scratched him pretty badly. Couldn't help it."

Ruby chanced a look over her shoulder at the door, and bent to hug Belle.

"Okay, I'd better go before he gets back, but I expect more details from you, honey! We're talking some serious word-pictures!"

She left Belle blushing furiously, and rushed back behind the bar to place their order, just as Gold walked back in. His head turned suspiciously towards the three seated at the bar, who now had their heads together with Ruby and were whispering. Nodding to Belle, he walked quietly up behind them.

"Seriously?" Hook was saying, with a low whistle. "I had no idea the old crocodile had it in him." He chuckled. "Rumplestiltskin, Storybrooke's resident love god. I fear I'm losing my touch if it's come to this."

"You wouldn't be discussing the private details of my marriage, would you?" Gold's snide, cold voice made them all jump, and Hook shot him a winning smile.

"Merely congratulating you on your obvious prowess at winning such a beautiful young lady," he said gallantly.

"Nice save," muttered Emma, under her breath. Gold's smile was wintry.

"Well, Captain, should you ever manage to persuade the lovely Miss Swan to let you put something other than your tongue inside her, perhaps I'll give you some tips," he said dryly. "Until then, stay the hell out of my love life. My wife finds you repellent, and I have to say I share her tastes."

Hook glared at him as he walked slowly back to the table, where Belle was blushing and fidgeting.

"It appears we're the cause of gossip, dear," he said lightly, and she bit her lip, looking uncomfortable.

"The cabin's sounding better and better," she said, and he grinned wickedly, his fingers sliding across her palm and threading through hers.

"We'll have breakfast, and make our way over there," he said quietly, his eyes dark with the promise of future delights. Belle caught her breath, holding his gaze, the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lips, making his pupils dilate.

"Perhaps I should order extra pancakes," she said unsteadily, and his grin widened.

"I think that would be a good idea," he whispered lasciviously. "You really will need to keep your strength up."

* * *

**A/N: I love writing Ruby… And smut, of course.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
